poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Lion King II: Simba's Pride/Transcript
The is a Transcript of Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Transcript Beginning ??? Fire/Kovu Saves Kiara And The Tamers (We cut the scene to see Kiara along with the Tamers hiding in the tall grass, until the Antelopes begin running away and Kiara jumps to chase them) Guilmon: '''Look over! '''Takato Matsuki: What is it? (They look to see fire as Kiara and the Tamers gasp in horror) Henry Wong: Oh no! Fire! Takato Matsuki: '''Shall we uh... '''Henry Wong: Run like crazy! (They run for their lives from the fire as the Antelopes runs from the fire as well. Meanwhile we see Ziara and Kovu on top of the cliff) Ziara: '''The Plan is emotion. Go! (Kovu takes off. Meanwhile back in pride land we see Simba walking around with Zazu) '''Zazu: Don't worry Simba they'll be fine. What could happened? Zoe Drake: Hey look over there. Sonic: What is it Zoe? (She points to see a black smoke as Simba turns his head to see the fire shocked in horror) Simba: (Gasp) No! No! Kiara! Takato! Everyone! (He runs to help) Zazu fly ahead! Find them! Sonic: (In Leonardo's voice) Time to go! (Everyone runs to go on their rescue mission. Meanwhile all of the animals along with Kiara and the Tamers and their Digimon still running for their lives as they cough from the smoke) Takato Matsuki: Look up there! (They see a cliff) Let's go! (They run and then climb to saftey, but Kiara was almost on top of the cliff and the fire was about to burn her, but then the Tamers grab her paw and get her to saftey as they gasp for breath) Takato Matsuki: That was close. (Kiara collapse to the ground) The Tamers: '''Kiara! '''Renamon: '''She's just exhausted from running from the fire. We have to take her to pride rock. '''Rika Nonaka: Okay. (Guilmon suddenly growls) Takato Matsuki: What's wrong? Guilmon? Guilmon: '''Something's coming! (They see a mysterious figure who is Kovu as Kiara looked at him) '''Takato Matsuki: Who are you?! Rika Nonaka: What do you want?! (Kovu looks at them, then Kiara collapse her head) Kovu: Stand back. (The Tamers and their Digimon back away as Kovu picks her up) Takato Matsuki: But why are you helping us? Kovu: No time to explain. Follow me. Terriermon: If this is a trick, we're in trouble. (They run from the fire, as Kovu tries to escape a burning was about to fall on him and Kiara) Guilmon: Pyro Sphere! (Guilmon launch his attack and hits the burning tree as they continue running they jump off the cliff and fell into the water) Takato Matsuki: Where's Kiara?! (They see Kiara drowning until they dive in to rescue her and take her to shore. Meanwhile Zazu see Kovu rescuing Kiara) Zazu: I must tell Simba and the others! (As he flies away to warn the others, Kovu and the Tamers pull Kiara into the shore as begins to breath) Kiara: Where am I? Kovu: You're safe in the pride lands. Kiara: '''The pride lands? No! '''Henry Wong: '''Why did you bring us here?! Who do you think you are?! '''Kovu: I think, I'm the one who just save you're lifes. Kiara: Look we have everything under control! Kovu: Not for where I'm standing. Kiara: Then move down wind. Terriermon: She's right mister. So goodbye! (Kovu blocks them, but they try to escape from him over and over again) Kovu: What are you doing? Henry Wong: Wait a second! Is that? Kiara: Kovu! Takato Matsuki: '''(Laughs happily) I can't believe it! It is you Kovu! '''Rika Nonaka: Well what do you know. Simba: Kiara, Takato, Henry, Rika! (They turned to see Simba and the others arrived) Nala: Kiara you're alright. Sonic: What a relief. You guys are okay. Rika Nonaka: Yeah we're alright. Kiara: Father how could you broke your promise? Simba: It's a good thing I did, I almost lost you no more hunts for you not ever. Kiara: But we we're doing just fine. Takato Matsuki: Yeah, but then Kovu came and rescue us. Simba: Kovu?! (The two lions roar at each other) Max Taylor: I say this is about to get ugly. Rex Ancient: Yeah, and we're right in the middle of it! Simba's Nightmare (We cut the scene to see pride rock. Later we see Simba sleeping and suddenly begins to dreaming) Mufasa: Simba! Simba! Help me! Simba: Father! (We heard a maniacal laughing which is a mysterious lion is a shape of Scar is walking towards them) Simba: No... Dad... Just... a little further! (As he tried to grab Mufasa's paw. Scar grabs him) Kovu as Scar: Gotcha! Trust me! Mufasa: SIMBA!!! Simba: NOOO!!!!!! (Mufasa tries to hold on, but his claws slides down to the rocks and pludge to his death) Simba: Scar! (We see a lion laughing evilly then he reveals himself to be Kovu, much to Simba's shock) Simba: '''Kovu? (He lets go of him then plunge to his death) NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Simba wakes up in terror and looks around everywhere finding out it was a dream) '''Ryo Akiyama: '''Hey, Simba are you alright. (Simba turns his head to see Ryo who is awake from Simba waking up from his nightmare) You dreaming about your father's death huh? It's alright you can go back to sleep. Good Night. (Ryo goes back to sleep and so does Simba) Kovu Teaches Kiara/Rhino Chase Looking at the Stars/Upendi Not One of Us/You Will Never Be Mufasa (We cut the scene back at pride rock to see Simba awakes) Kiara: Daddy it can't be true. (All the animals turn around to see Kovu) Animal #1: It's Kovu. Giraffe #1: It's Kovu (Everyone look at him while he's walking) Rika Nonaka: I don't believe it! Kiara: Kovu! Takato Matsuki: Huh, you found us! Guilmon: Hey Kovu! (Kiara and the Tamers run to see him, but Simba stops them) (All the animals continuing talking to see Kovu while he is walking) Timon: (Gasp) Why I yoda! Lemme at him, Lemme at him! (He grab his tail) He hold me back. Pumbaa: (Grabs Timon's tail) Okay. Timon: Lemme at him, Lemme at him! Pumbaa: Okay (He lets go of him) Timon: I think your missing the basic point here. Pumbaa: Oh. (The animals continuing talking to see him as he made it to the Simba who is on top of pride rock) Simba: Why have you come back?! Kovu: Simba I have nothing to do with... Simba: (Cuts off Kovu) You don't belong here! Kovu: Please I ask your forgiveness. Kiara: Daddy please, listen to him. Takato Matsuki: Kiara is right, Simba. He's not evil, he's changed! Simba: (He turn his head to his Daughter and the Tamers) Silence! (He turns to Kovu) When you first came here you ask for judgement. And I pass it now! (Everyone are shock to hear this while the animals begin to arguing at him) Simba: EXILE! Kiara, Takato, Henry and Rika: NO! (The Animals begin to make music and their sounds) Kiara: No! Takato Matsuki: Hang in their! (Two Lioness suddenly blocks them) Kiara and the Digimon Tamers: Kovu! (The Animals begins to look at Kovu as two Antelopes came in front of Kovu) Animals: Deception Disgrace (As the Antelopes block him very closer Kovu jumps away) Evil as plain as the scar on his face '''Zebras: Deception An outrage! Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! (Kovu lands with the Hippopotamus and a bunch of Pythons) Hippo: He asked for trouble the he came. (The Pythons strike at Kovu but he avoid them and runs off) Animals: He can't change his stripes! Zebras: Deception An outrage! Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! Animals: You know these outsider! Evil as plain as the scar on his face! See you later, agitator! Just leave us alone! Zebras: Deception An outrage! Giraffes: Disgrace For shame! Animals: Traitor, go back with your own! Hippo: He asked for trouble the moment he came Animals: See you later, agitator! Henry Wong: Kovu! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Chorus: Born in grief (A group of birds came and fly towards Kovu) Raised in hate (As they fly they peck Kovu) Helpless to defy his fate Let him run (Kovu runs to the river) Let him live But do not forget What we cannot forgive (Kovu lands on the water finally escape from the animals, he turns his head to see Pride Rock) And he is not one of us He has never been one of us Takato: Get out of our way! He is not part of us (The 3 Tamers, their Digimon and Kiara are finally out of the two lioness blocking them as they try to run to catch Kovu, two more lioness block them again) Takato Matsuki: Oh nuts! Guilmon: Not again! Not our kind Someone once lied to us Now we're not so blind (Kovu looks down at the lake and see the image of Scar, shocked and then he runs off) For we knew he would do what he's done (As Kovu made it, he walk on the rock and see Pride Rock again) And we know that he'll never be one of us Animals: He is not one of us (Kovu walks away heartbroken) Antelope: Deception Zebra: Disgrace Antelope: Deception (An image of sad Kiara was shown on top of the dust sky, and so are the 3 Tamers and their Digimons we're also sad) Zebra: Disgrace (An image of Simba looks at Kovu and turn his head) Antelope: Deception (As Kovu runs, Raifiki was seen sitting on the rock) Raifiki: (Sad) Oooh. (As the song is over, Kiara and the Tamers run at Simba) Kiara: Father, please reconsider. Simba: You will not go anywhere without an escort from now on. Kiara: No that's not... Simba: (Cuts Kiara off) He use you to get to me! Kiara: No! He loves me for me. Renamon: It's true, Simba I sense their love between them. Kiara: Renamon was right just listen to us please. Takato Matsuki: Simba how could you do this?! Henry Wong: Why did you have to be like that Simba?! Simba: Because you we're my daughter and my friends, you will not leave Pride Rock! All of you can stay where I can keep an eye on you, away from him. Rika Nonaka: (Gasp) Simba! That was very cruel. Guilmon: But he... he is not evil, Simba. (Guilmon suddenly begins to be angry) Takato Matsuki: (Crushing his fist and breath very angrily) How could you?! How could you do this horrible thing?! Simba you don't know what you've done?! Simba: Takato. What's with you being angry like that! Takato Matsuki: Because you never listen to us! Kovu is not evil! But you have to banish him like that! Kiara: You don't know him! Simba: I know he's following in Scar's paw prints. And I must following my father's. Kiara: You will never be Mufasa! (Simba is shocked to hear this) (Kiara starts crying and runs off, as Takato sobs softly) Simba: Takato, please don't do this. Takato Matsuki: Simba, (Continued sobbing) why would you do this? (Takato suddenly gets really angry) Didn't u know what will your father say? (He lets out his temper) THAT'S IT!!! SIMBA!!!! (Hits his head and rubs his hair) I JUST CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE YOU HEAR ME!!! YOU'RE MOST AWFUL KING EVER! (Simba suddenly shocks) AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU'RE OVERPROTECTIVE WITH KIARA AND PLUS YOU BANISH THE OUTLANDERS AND YOU BANISH KOVU LIKE THAT!!! WILL THINK AGAIN!!!!! AND I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!!! (He calms down a little bit) Rika Nonaka: That was the worst thing you did, Simba! (Simba suddenly shocked to hear what Rika said) Renamon: It seemed you changed Simba. Takato Matsuki: (Rubs his tears off with his arm) Come on let's go with Kiara and find Kovu. (The Digimon Tamers walk away to follow Kiara) Simba: Takato please I... (He touches Takato with his paw, but then Takato angrily hits his paws) Takato Matsuki: (in Double D's voice) DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME! WE'VE HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU SIMBA OUR FRIENDSHIP WITH YOU IS OVER SIMBA!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!!!!! GOOD-BYE!!!! (Takato walks away) Simba: Henry, Terriermon. Henry Wong: Simba you're on your own, I'm sorry but it's for your own good. Simba: Please don't. Terriermon: I'm sorry, but we're going! (Gets very angry) So GOOD-BYE! Henry Wong: Oh, let's just leave him alone. And go already. Simba: But, Henry I didn't- Henry Wong: (Gets angry) QUIET! (Slaps Simba's paw) You're not one of us! We're leaving to find Kovu! I don't know why you have to be the worst king just like Takato says?! It's gonna have to be me, Terriermon and the other Tamers to find him! YOU'VE GOT IT! (Simba begins to shock again as Henry and Terriermon walk away to follow the other Tamers and their Digimon to follow Kiara) Ryo Akiyama: Simba. That was very selfish what you did. Simba: Ryo, not you too. Mordecai: Not cool, dude. Rigby: Yeah that was very awful. Skips: I don't know you. Muscle Man: That was really week bro. Pops: I agree bad show. Max Taylor: You know what Simba maybe we should leave until you'll be alone and you will cheer yourself up for doing an awful thing. (Sonic and the others walk away as well) Love Will Find a Way/Tamers and Kiara Found Kovu Final Battle/Kiara And Tamers Convince Simba (We cut the scene of it's starting to rain in Pride Rock) Timon: I can't believe we lost them again! This is the 8000th times! I thought you we're gonna watch them. Pumbaa: Me? You we're gonna watch them! Timon: I thought you we're gonna watch them! Pumbaa: No, You we're gonna watch them! Timon: You we're gonna watch them! Pumbaa: Oh, watch this! (He belly slam Timon, but Timon grabs Pumbaa and land him on the ground) Timon: Take that you creepy warthog! Jeri Katou: Timon, Pumbaa stop it! Ryo Akiyama: Stop it! Stop fighting! - - - - - Simba: Kiara? Takato? Zira: Kovu? Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts